pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunnyside Daycare
Sunnyside Daycare Center is the child care facility where the toys from Andy's room get donated to in Toy Story 3. History Sunnyside Daycare was once a great place for toys to be played with until Lotso, a pink stuffed bear, arrived after being replaced by his original owner, Daisy. He turned Sunnyside into a place where only some toys got the priviledge of being played with by nicer kids while the rest, especially Andy's toys, were subjected to being abused and beaten by toddlers. He only let toys that he thought were special into a better part of Sunnyside which was almost a paradise for toys. Sometime after Lotso was done away with, Ken and Barbie revolutionized Sunnyside and became its new leaders. They restored the daycare center to its original greatness, and even warmly welcomed toys such as Emperor Zurg and three of the Green Army Men (including Sarge) to their home. Establishment Sunnyside was a bright building with a rainbow in the doorway that was made up of many different rooms, dividing the different aged kids. The Butterfly Room was where the older kids being taken care of were kept. They were civilized and knew how to play peacefully with their toys. This is where most donated toys were dropped off originally. The Butterfly Room had boxes full of scraps and spare parts in case any toys were broken and was also the room where Ken's Dreamhouse was. Younger children and toddlers were kept in the Caterpillar Room, and this is where Lotso and his gang brought new toys so they themselves would not have to be mishandled by the toddlers. There was a Vending Machine down the hall from the Caterpillar Room where Lotso and his evil accomplices would have secret meetings at night and gamble as well. Sunnyside Daycare was complete with a playground and a garden, as well as a trash chute that led to a dumpster outside of the facility. Toys Sunnyside is home to hundreds of toys. Some of the most prominent are named below. * Lotso (former leader, now removed) * Ken (new and current leader, formerly Lotso's second-in-command) * Barbie (new resident, Ken's girlfriend and co-leader) * Big Baby (formerly Lotso's third-in-command) * Twitch (formerly Lotso's henchman) * Chunk (formerly Lotso's henchman) * Sparks (formerly Lotso's henchman) * Stretch (formerly Lotso's henchwoman) * Chatter Telephone (resident for years) * Bookworm (formerly Lotso's henchman and "librarian") * The Monkey (formerly Lotso's security guard) * Jack-in-the-Box * Emperor Zurg (new arrival) * Sarge and his two paratroopers (new arrivals) Other Toys Along with the toys above, there have been many more toys in Sunnyside. All of these toys are very minor characters. *Fast Food Items (Hamburger, Fries & Soda Drink) *School Bus *Sunflower *A robot *Whale *Dolphin *A stingray, similar to Mr. Ray from Finding Nemo *Cat *Giraffe *Blue Dinosaur *Magic 8-Ball (donated by Molly) *Green Dog *Reptile *Cell Phone *Red Apple Toy *Green Pterodactyl *2-D Dinosaur *Toy Police Cars (seen in Toy Story 3: The Video Game) *Cube-Like Animals *Vegetable Patch *Stuffed Elephant *Boy Doll *Girl Doll *Lots of Mini Figurines *Green Truck *Billy's toys *Toy version of a Tractor from Cars *A firetruck, similar to Red the Firetruck from Cars *A wooden car, similar in design to Lightning McQueen from Cars *Helicopter *Rock-a-Stack *Farm Animals (Horses and Cows) *2 Bulldozers *Bone Dinosaur *Fisher Price Little People *Toucan *Dog Figurine *Frog *Ball *Caterpillar *Vintage See N Say *Stegosaurus *Hedgehog *Van Truck Trivia *A toy version of Mr. Ray from Finding Nemo appears. *Some of the toys from Tin Toy cower under a table as the children storm through the door. *There is a Lightning McQueen toy made out of wood. *A kid in the daycare has a t-shirt with a "95" on it. This is the year the original Toy Story movie came out (1995) and Lightning McQueen's number. *A Pixar or Luxo Ball appears on a tile outside. *Lee Unkrich, the director of Toy Story 3 does the voice of a jack in the box. The jack in the box has only one line. *A girl in the daycare looks like a grown up version of Boo from Monsters, Inc. *Theres a tractor toy in the daycare that looks like the tractor from Cars. *One of the cars in Cars is sponsored by Re-Volting. The toys at Sunnyside were gambling with Re-Volting batteries. Gallery 95 Kid.jpg|95 is the year Toy Story came out and Lightning McQueen's number. Boo and Lightning McQueen (Toy Story 3).jpg|Possible older Boo from Monsters, Inc. and Lightning McQueen from Cars as a wooden toy. Mr Ray (Toy Story 3).jpg|Toy of Mr. Ray, the teacher from Finding Nemo. Re-Volting Batteries (Toy Story 3).jpg|Re-Volting is the sponsor of one of the cars in Cars. Tin Toy Characters (Toy Story 3).jpg|Some of the characters under the couch in Tin Toy are seen. Tractor from Cars (Toy Story 3).jpg|One of the tractors from the movie Cars. Toy Story 3 Sunnyside Toys - Hamburger,Fries and Cup.jpg|The Fries, Hamburger, and Soda toys Category:Toy Story 3 Locations Category:Tri-County Area